


Good For You

by impravidus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dear Evan Hansen References, Fights, Sad, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impravidus/pseuds/impravidus
Summary: Peter has been spending all of his time with Tony, and May is starting to take a notice to it.





	Good For You

When Peter the apartment, he cursed as May awaited him.

“You told me you were at Ned’s,” she stated.

Bitterly, Peter responded, “if you’re not here, then why does it matter where I am?”

She stood. “He thinks you’re his son. This billionaire who suddenly pops into our lives…”

“He’s not just this billionaire,” he interjected. “He’s my…”

“ _What_? What is he?” She demanded.

“I don’t know."

“Because he acts like you’re his, like he’s adopted you, like I’m just, like I don’t exist.” May ranted.

“He takes care of me,” Peter stated.

“He’s not your dad. That’s not your family, Peter!” she exclaimed.

“He’s nice to me!”

“Oh, he’s a lovely, lovely man,” she started sarcastically. “Not just some entitled rich guy who took over your life.”

“He’s a great guy!” he tried to reason.

“He doesn’t know you!” she snapped.

“And you do?”

May clenched her fists as she shook her head. “I thought I did.”

“What do you know about me, huh?” Peter stepped closer. “You never even see me.”

Offended and hurt, she said sternly, “I am trying my best.”

“He likes me. I know how hard it is to believe. He doesn’t think that I’m, that there’s something wrong with me, that I need to be fixed, like you do!” He stammered.

“When have I _ever_ said that there’s something wrong with you?” she questioned.

He began counting on his fingers. “Ever since Ben I’ve had to go to therapy. I have to take drugs.”

“I’m your guardian. My job is to take care of you!” she interrupted.

“I know. I’m such a burden. I’m the worst thing that’s ever happened to you. I ruined your life.”

May, tears pooling in her eyes, shouted, “you are the only… the one good thing that has _ever_ happened to me, Peter. I’m sorry, I can’t give you anything more than that. Shit!”

Peter shook his head. “Well, it’s not my fault that other people can.”

“So you found a place where the grass is greener, and you jumped the fence to the other side. Is it good?” She poked his chest. “Is he giving you a world I could never provide?” She scoffed. “Well I hope you’re proud of your big decision. Yeah, I hope it’s all that you want and more. Now you’re free from the agonizing life you were living before. And you say what you need to say so that you get to walk away. It would kill you to have to stay trapped when you've got something new. Well I'm sorry you had it rough.” She began to choke up. “And I'm sorry I'm not enough. Thank God he rescued you! So you got what you always wanted. So you got your dream come true. Good for you. Good for you, you, _you_. Got a taste of a life so perfect, so you did what you had to do. Good for you.” Sniffling, she went to her bedroom, tears streaming from her eyes, and slammed the door leaving Peter in bone crushing silence and the realization of what he had done wrong.


End file.
